The field of eye wear fashion has developed extremely over the years and today has become one of the leading fields in fashion accessories. Accordingly, wearers of glasses seek to change the appearance of their glasses according to their fashion preferences. However, currently the only known way of changing the appearance of a pair of glasses is offered by commercial products which provide a number of sets of lenses which fit the same frame and are of different color. In most cases the different sets of lenses are rather similar in shape in order to fit into the frame and hence the change in appearance for the wearer of the glasses is primarily merely a change of color. In order to change the appearance of the shape of the glasses the wearer needs to change the glasses, thus having to own several pairs of glasses. In the present context and throughout the specification the terms “eye glasses”, “eye wear” and “glasses” are synonymous and encompasses all types of spectacles including sunglasses, prescription glasses, protective eye wear and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 772,196 to Ward, describes bifocal eyeglasses wherein the lenses can be revolved in the frame such that the vision segments may be varied in positioning in the filed of sight. For this purpose the lenses as described therein are symmetric. FR 2703162 describes reversible spectacles which are intended for corrective lenses and as such describe perfectly circular symmetric lenses. Hence all the lenses of the prior art glasses are symmetrical, such that when the glasses are inverted the appearance of the glasses on the face is the same in both positions.
In view of the above-mentioned limitation, there is a need for glasses which provide more than one appearance and offer an apparent change in shape.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide glasses which can be worn in more than one fashion and offer an apparent change in style and shape.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a novel nose bridge which can be used in constructing said glasses.
Other objectives of the invention shall become apparent as the description proceeds.